<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm Box by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719662">Storm Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, And Philza is their dad, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Phil adopts a child from a box in the middle of the road, Phil is a really young dad but he's dedicated, SO, Storm baby tubbox, Storms, TECHNO AND WILBUR TWIN HC BABY, Tubbo is a sickly child, during a really bad storm, i really like this :), storm baby Tubbo, tommy immediately claims Tubbo as his brother, tubbox....</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is thirty years old and has two fifteen year olds and an eight year old. He's a young dad, and is too tired to make dinner tonight.</p><p>So Phil goes to get a pizza.</p><p>And comes back with yet another son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Philza becomes Dadza for the fourth time ✌️</p><p>TW: child abandonment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"—and then, uh, and then Tubbo— we found him in a box on the side of the road."</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>In his defense, Phil did not mean to be driving in such a horrible storm. He'd gone out to pick up a pizza, and on the way back, the sky practically broke open and started dumping oceans of water and lightning down.</p><p> </p><p>So here he is, driving in the worst storm he's seen all year, at nearing six pm. He curses the fact that the pizza place is so far from his home, but he really didn't want to cook tonight, and once Wilbur had suggested pizza, Tommy had latched onto the idea and wouldn't let go. He should've made some sort of family-bonding situation of the whole thing and had them help him make a pizza instead.</p><p> </p><p>Phil can't see much out of the windshield, but he does see a square shape coming up in the middle of the road. When it clicks that it isn't moving, which means it's got something heavy in it, which could potentially cause a crash, he slams on the breaks. The car stops a few inches in front of what he can now see is a cardboard box. The wind howls and the rain is deafening, and Phil thinks <em>yeah, that should've blown away by now.</em></p><p> </p><p>Against his better judgement, he trusts the unease in his gut and pulls his hat a bit further down his head and zips up his jacket. Keeping his headlights on so he can see, Phil steps out of the car and is almost blown over. He's instantly soaked to the bone, and very, very uncomfortable. Bracing himself against the car, he makes his way to the front.</p><p> </p><p>The box is ripped and whatever was written on it has bled off due to the rain. The cardboard is so soggy that a panel comes clean off when Phil pulls it back. He drops the panel when he opens the box entirely, and it's blown away. He doesn't really care at the moment, because there's a <em>child</em> in this box.</p><p> </p><p>All he can see is tangled blonde hair and quaking jolts. The kid has his head buried in his bare knees, and all he's got on is some shorts and a tank top, both sticking fast to his skin and soaked through. His hair looks glued onto his skin as well, the rain plastering it down relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Phil wastes no time in trying to pick the child up. If the child flinches when he's picked up, Phil is none the wiser— the poor kid is shaking too hard for him to tell the difference. He tucks an arm under the boy's legs, presses a hand to the back of his head, and holds him against his torso, and <em>gods he's so cold</em>. </p><p> </p><p>(Phil does not think about the fact that if the kid wasn't shivering, he wouldn't know if he was dead or not)</p><p> </p><p>The man quickly kicks the box (which he's checked, it's empty now) to the side of the road and wastes no time in getting the child to his car.</p><p> </p><p>He moves the pizza to the back seat and sets the boy in the passenger side. He can make macaroni when he gets home if the pizza flips too much in the back, but that isn't his focus right now. Phil buckles the boy in carefully, and pries his arms away from him. He hates that the kid clings so much, if only because he wants nothing more than to continue holding the boy close, but he has to drive, so he has to slip weak-gripped fingers off of his coat.</p><p> </p><p>Phil hurries to the driver's side, ducking in before he can get any more water-logged. He reaches a hand back and feels around until he finds the jacket that Wilbur left in the back because it was too warm earlier in the week, and carefully drapes it over the tiny, trembling boy next to him. He buckles his seatbelt and starts driving again, just a tad faster.</p><p> </p><p>He rings Wilbur as he drives, and the seconds it takes for the boy to pick up feel like hours.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil could melt at the relief, "Wilbur, Wilbur, I'm going to be a few minutes late."</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything alright?" His eldest asks, concern seeping into the fifteen-year-old's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Wil, I'm gonna be honest, I'm not sure. I need you to start running a warm bath, alright? And don't let Tommy play in it."</p><p> </p><p>He can hear Wilbur head to the bathroom and start the water without asking any questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay, stick some towels and blankets— clean ones, Wil, clean ones— in the dryer. I'm going to need you to put the thermometer on the counter in the bathroom, and I need you to grab a set of Tommy's pajamas and set those in the bathroom as well, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, got it— Tech! Stick these in the dryer— uhhhh, fifteen minutes? Yeah that should be long enough. Don't ask, I dunno— blankets 'n towels are in the dryer, dad, thermometer's out, stealing Tom-Tom's clothes as we speak," Wilbur reports. Phil hears more movement, some of Tommy whining, but most of it is rustling or confusion or the bath running.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Wil, you're doing great. Last thing I need is a clear path from the door to the bathroom, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. What's happening?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil glances to the boy next to him for a split second before putting his eyes back on the road. There isn't much of a change in his state, anyway, which is a little worrying.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so, you've heard of when people leave their animals in boxes when they can't take them with them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad," Wilbur's voice is almost warning, "Dad what did you find?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil takes a shaky breath, "Wilbur there was a child in a box in the middle of the road."</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Then, "What?!" The teen pretty much shrieks, and Phil can practically see his son's face through his tone. He can feel the wide eyes and gaping mouth and worried brows.</p><p> </p><p>"You're joking, you've got to be! No one just— no one—" Wilbur flounders for a moment, "No one just does that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Does what?" Techno enters the bathroom and Phil can hear more rustling, likely the clothes. The water shuts off.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad— dad, I'm putting you on speakerphone. Tell Tech what you just told me." </p><p> </p><p>The phone clicks against a surface, and Techno's voice drones, "What's goin' on here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I f—"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad found a kid in the road," Wilbur says quickly, "and I'm pretty sure he's bringing them home."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, no duh. If he was bringin' em somewhere else, he wouldn't'a had us do all this, Wilby."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Techno,"</p><p> </p><p>"Boys," Phil isn't frustrated, but he is a little overwhelmed, "don't start arguing. Please," the twins shut up, "I know about as much as you two do right now, and this is scary, so I'm going to need all of you to chill for a bit. I'm almost home, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>The silence he gets in return tells him that both of his boys forgot that he isn't there, and that they've nodded. Techno speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Do you need us t' stay on the line, or?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil mulls over his options, and sighs, "No. You two are doing enough. Please just keep Tommy out of the tub, and make sure there's a clean path. I love you guys and I'll be home soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too," Wilbur says in sync with Techno, "See you soon."</p><p> </p><p>Phil hangs up and spares another glance at the pale child. Wilbur's dark jacket makes the poor boy look like a ghost. His hair is so blonde it looks almost white, even soaking wet, and his skin is unhealthily light. Phil predicts a nasty, nasty cold in the future. </p><p> </p><p>He grips the steering wheel a little tighter and turns the heat up a little higher. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Phil ungracefully fumbles with his keys and pretty much barrels through the door, Techno tugs Wilbur and Tommy out of the way. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey boys, pizza's in the back seat," Phil greets his kids quickly, taking long, quick strides toward the bathroom. He leaves a trail of dripping water behind him, but he'll clean that up later. </p><p> </p><p>He drops to his knees in the bathroom and carefully lowers the still-clinging child into the warm tub. He's not actually sure if he's supposed to do this, but the water isn't hot enough to cause shock, so Phil thinks it's okay. The poor boy looks so small in the tub, and when his trembling eventually stops sending waves through the water— replaced by shivering ripples— he finally opens his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Phil's really questioning if the boy has some sort of vitamin deficiency or a form of albinism, because he's just so colorless, and his eyes are so icy blue that they're almost white. He's like a picture waiting to be colored in. </p><p> </p><p>Phil takes a handful of water and carefully dumps it over his hair, trying to warm him up a bit more. The blonde sinks into the warmth, finally uncurling from his ball. He lays down in the tub, not taking his eyes off of Phil. He sinks until his mouth is under the water, because that's as close as he'll get to fully submerged while still being able to breathe and hear. Phil waves a bit.</p><p> </p><p>The man himself is still relatively soaked, but he knows he'll be okay. He doesn't know how long the kid was out in the storm, though, so he takes priority. The kid raises and waves a shaky hand of his own. It dips back under the water, clamping around his opposing arm. Phil doesn't frown, but he wants to, because the poor boy is so thin and small and sickly-looking and Phil just wants to make it all better. Wilbur and Techno are right to make fun of him for having a bleeding heart, he supposes.</p><p> </p><p>The boy stays in the tub until the water cools down to room temperature and he stops shaking. Phil picks him up out of the tub like a cat— hands under his arms— and sets him on the bath mat. Techno pokes his head in with freshly warm towels, throwing one at his dad's head and setting the other one down. Phil laughs and the little boy smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Techno dips back out, and Phil wraps the boy in a fluffy and comfortable towel before scrubbing his own hair dry with the one that Techno's tossed onto him. </p><p> </p><p>The boy sits down, and his eyes droop. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, mate, you gotta stay awake for a little bit longer, okay?" Phil says quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm," The boy mumbles. He pries his eyes back open with a pout, and Phil grins a little wider. At least he knows the kid is comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>He checks his temperature with the back of his hand, first, and feeling that the child is, in fact, warm, uses the thermometer. The poor soul has a fever, though not an incredibly terrible one (luckily). He's starting to get a little bit of color back, at least, but not much. </p><p> </p><p>"Just a little longer, kiddo, I promise. I'm gonna turn around so you can change into these jammies. They're a lot warmer than what you've got on at the moment, I'm sure. And after that, we've got a warm blanket waitin' for you."</p><p> </p><p>The kid nods lethargically, "Mm'k."</p><p> </p><p>Phil hands him the pajamas and turns around, tasking himself with drying the rest of himself off. He'll have to figure out what to do about where the kid is to sleep tonight, he realizes too late. The kid (he really needs to learn his name, he can't just keep calling him 'the kid') is small enough that the couch could function as a good enough bed, he thinks. They've got extra pillows. That'll work.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm'k."</p><p> </p><p>Phil turns back around, and the boy is in red footie pajamas. The towel is clumsily folded, and he holds his still-wet clothes in his arms. Phil holds his hands out, and the boy sets his clothes in them. Phil shifts the clothes to one hand, stands, and holds his other out for him.</p><p> </p><p>The little boy holds his hand and follows as Phil leads him to the living room. He sits him on the couch, and sees that Techno's left the warm blanket out there. Always a step ahead, that boy. </p><p> </p><p>The small blonde spots the blanket, and when Phil nods, reaches over for it and wraps himself up, sighing in content.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you very much, mister," His voice comes out tiny and muffled, big eyes still trained on Phil.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, kiddo. I'll be right back, okay?" Phil waits for a nod before heading to the laundry room, making a stop at the bathroom and his own room. He's got to pick up the used towels and change into some warm clothes of his own, after all.</p><p> </p><p>While he's gone, the three brothers peek around the corner of the kitchen to see the newcomer. Techno, ever aloof and blunt, walks out to the living room and sits on the other side of the couch. It's surprising, since the teen really doesn't like new people. Wilbur watches his twin with a careful eye, unsure of what's up, exactly. </p><p> </p><p>Techno simply grunts a, "Cartoons?" toward the blanketed boy. He gets a nod, and turns on some kid's show. </p><p> </p><p>That gets Tommy out of his shell easily. The eight year old patters out quickly, placing himself between Techno and the strange boy. He narrates the episode for the kid, giving all sorts of meaningless background to the characters.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur eventually walks out as well, grabbing a slice of pizza beforehand. Paper plate in hand, he heads over. He holds the plate out to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hungry?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p> </p><p>"Take it. It's for you," Wilbur smiles. The boy takes the plate and eats the slice of pizza like he hasn't eaten in years. Wilbur sits on the ground in front of his twin and watches the mindless cartoon.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy leans on the small boy as he explains the story line, and luckily he doesn't seem to mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you got a name?" Tommy asks loudly. The boy nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a dumb name, but it's cool for you. Mine's Tommy! And that's Techno and Wilby!" Tommy points them each out, "So are you gonna be my brother too?"</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno. Maybe!" The newly-proclaimed Tubbo says happily. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Phil comes back to his boys half asleep on the couch, all piled in, and the box-boy absolutely asleep. He chuckles lightly, which gets a glare from Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad, shhhh!" Tommy whispers as best as an eight year old can, "You're gonna wake Tubbo up, 'n he got super sleepy super fast, so shhhh!"</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiles and nods, holding a finger to his lips, "Gotcha, gotcha." </p><p> </p><p>He settles into a recliner chair by the couch and watches his boys drift off. He's quick to follow, and by eight pm, the entire household is sound asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Does this count as adoption…?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tubbo family Tubbo family Tubbo family</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>